The Boy Is Mine
by SoulofShinigami
Summary: Who's Heero's true lover? Is it Duo or Relena? Songfic, implied yaoi, 1+2


1 The Boy is Mine.  
  
2 All right, this is another idea my screwed up mind has produced and had to write down to avoid losing the little sanity I have left. Any way, I don't own the G-boys or the song 'The Boy is Mine' The song belongs to Brandy and Monica; the G-boys belong to the original creator and a bunch of companies that I have no part in. Enjoy.  
  
Note: While I do write 1+R fanfiction as well, I do enjoy some yaoi pairings, if you don't like 1+2, don't read it, or flame me for liking it, I dish out as good as I get. I don't have nicknames such as Shinigami, Mortis Domina and Deathwish for nothing.  
  
*Duo spots Relena sitting on a park bench and approaches her*  
  
Duo: Excuse me; can I please talk to you for a minute?  
  
Relena: Uh huh, sure, you know, you look kinda familiar.  
  
Duo: Yeah, you do to, but, umm, I just wanted to know…Do you know somebody named…you know his name.  
  
Relena: Oh yeah, I definitely know his name.  
  
Duo: I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
  
Relena: Huh…no no, he's mine.  
  
Together: You need to give it up  
  
I've had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
Relena: I think it's time we got this straight,  
  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
  
There's no way you could mistake  
  
Him for your man  
  
Are you insane?  
  
Duo: See, I know you may be  
  
Just a bit jealous of me  
  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
  
That his love is all in me.  
  
Relena: See, I tried to hesitate  
  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
  
He said with out me  
  
He couldn't make it trough the day  
  
And that's a shame.  
  
Duo: And maybe you misunderstood  
  
Plus I can't see how he could  
  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
  
All of my love was all it took.  
  
Together: You need to give it up  
  
I've had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
Duo: Must you do the things you do?  
  
Keep on actin' like a fool.  
  
You need to know it's me, not you  
  
And if you didn't know, girl, it's true.  
  
Relena: I think you should realize  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killing you inside.  
  
Duo: You can say what you wanna say  
  
What we have you can't take  
  
From the truth you can't escape  
  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
  
Relena: When will you get the picture?  
  
You're the past; I'm the future  
  
Go away, it's my time to shine  
  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine.  
  
Together: You need to give it up  
  
I've had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
Duo: You can't destroy this love I've found  
  
Your silly games I won't allow  
  
The boy is mine without out a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel.  
  
Relena: What makes you think that he wants you?  
  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
  
The special place in my heart  
  
He was my love right from the start.  
  
Together: You need to give it up  
  
I've had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
Duo: He belongs to me  
  
Relena: The boy is mine, not yours  
  
Duo: But mine!  
  
Relena: Not yours!  
  
Duo: But mine!  
  
Together: I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
*Music ends as Heero approaches them. The both whirl around and look at him expectantly.*  
  
Heero: Not this stupid argument again. Duo, how many times do I have to tell you not to argue with her? She'll never get the picture, so stop arguing and concentrate on more important things. * Winks at Duo and kisses his cheek. Duo blushes.*  
  
Relena: No!!!!!!! I can't lose again! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Scene ends with Relena crying and yelling at Duo and Heero to come back.*  
  
End. Hehe. Like it? Hate it? Wanna throw something at me? E-mail Heero_obbsessie@hotmail.com. 


End file.
